Nobuchika Ginoza
Nobuchika Ginoza is an Enforcer working in the MWPSB's Division 1. He was demoted from the rank of Inspector to Enforcer after his Psycho-Pass rose to an unacceptable level after witnessing the violent death of his father. Appearance Ginoza has chin length black hair and green eyes. He allows his hair to partially cover his face and, wears eyeglasses despite the fact that he has perfect vision. He does so because he believes that wearing them will help to preserve his Psycho-Pass. However, during their final exchange before Masaoka dies, the older man tells his son that his eyes look exactly like his own when he was young. After that and a two-month stint in a rehabilitation center, Ginoza stops wearing them saying that he longer wishes to hide the resemblance between himself and Masaoka. This development appears to parallel Ginoza coming to terms with other similarities between Masaoka and himself, after Masaoka's self-sacrifice to save his son's life.Perfect World Ginoza is typically seen wearing dark formal attire. In the field he wears a standard dark suit and tie with a black high-collared pea-coat. After losing his left arm he begins to wear a prosthetic as a replacement, seemingly similar to the one that his father had. After becoming an Enforcer, he trims his hair and begins wearing a brown trenchcoat similar to the one Masaoka used to wear.Psycho-Pass 2 In 2116, Ginoza allows his hair to grow and pulls it back into a ponytail.Gekijo-ban Psycho Pass Personality As an Inspector, Ginoza is an effective senior officer, capable of balancing the requirements of the Chief and working effectively with Division 1's personnel. He is an astute observer of human behavior and an excellent detective, but because he relies on data more than intuition, he comes off as quite strict when it comes to his job. Ginoza's resulting bitterness over Masaoka's latent criminal designation and demotion from Inspector to Enforcer when he was younger, contributes to his view that Inspectors should not develop emotional ties to their Enforcers because such relationships may cloud one's Psycho-Pass. To maintain his distance, ergo, he treats the Enforcers like "hounds" ‒ as they are called ‒ with himself as their "shepherd" ‒ as Inspectors are called. Ginoza is somewhat adversarial towards Kogami and Masaoka because he views their demotions to Enforcers as personal betrayals, leaving him with feelings of abandonment. Despite his loathing of Masaoka as an Enforcer, Ginoza still subconsciously craves his approval as a father; Masaoka's faith in Kogami causing Ginoza to develop feelings of jealousy and inferiority despite the fact that his skills are equal to Kogami's. When Akane Tsunemori joins his team, he warns her against becoming friendly with the Enforcers, though she does so anyway, particularly with Kogami. Ironically, Ginoza fears that Tsunemori will go down the same path as the Enforcers, though it is he himself who stumbles in his job performance and goes the very route he fears for her, thus repeating the sins of his father and his friend. When his Hue begins to grow cloudy, he ignores advice to get treatment and focuses on work. His complex emotions, combined with the pressures of the job and the burden of keeping his Psycho-Pass clear, cause Ginoza to become wracked with deep anxiety which leads to emotional exhaustion. The violent and untimely death of his father, Masaoka, creates an emotional upheaval in Ginoza's psyche, resulting in a sharp rise in his Crime Coefficient to 140 and his being designated a latent criminal. Ginoza enters treatment, but leaves after only two months, returning to the MWPSB as an Enforcer working under the very trainee he used to supervise, Akane Tsunemori. As an Enforcer, Ginoza exhibits significant changes both as an individual and as a law enforcement agent. Beneath a cool exterior, Ginoza is shown to have a compassionate side and is protective of those with whom he works and greatly grieved to see family and friends suffer or die. It is unknown how he actually feels about his demotion, but he is well-suited to the straightforward work of an Enforcer. On a personal level, Ginoza's hobbies include gardening and collecting coins. He adopted the former from his grandmother and the latter from his grandfather. He is fond of dogs and holds a dog therapist's license; and is allowed to keep his Siberian husky Dime even after his demotion to Enforcer. Ginoza is good at tennis, skiing and kendo. In an audio drama, it shows he has excellent skills in handling firearms. His favorite food is bread; his least favorite is mulukhiyah. He sleeps for six hours per day. History Ginoza was born in Tokyo to Tomomi Masaoka and his unnamed wife. He was nine years old when his father is admitted to a rehab center due to a deteriorating Psycho-Pass. This fact contributes to his hatred of latent criminals, as well as causing him to throw himself into his studies as a means of escaping the reality of having a latent criminal as a parent. He joins the MWPSB rather than other suitable occupations in the subconscious hope of reconnecting with his father. During high school, Kogami once saved Ginoza from being bullied because of his father's latent criminal status, thus starting their friendship.Audio Drama 12 ‒ "Our Encounter" They soon become best friends and when Ginoza tells Kogami his future plan of becoming an Inspector, Kogami quickly decides to do the same. Personal Background Residence Tokyo, Shin Chiyoda-ku, Hitotsubashi 4-76-D (as an Inspector) Emergency Contact Information Tokyo, Adachi-ku, Senju, Asahi 6-23c Akiho Ginoza (relation: grandmother) Education March 2100 ‒ Graduates from 2nd Higashi Tokyo Secondary School February 2100 ‒ Enters Nitto Academy (Higher Education), Faculty of Law, Major in Legal Studies March 2104 ‒ Graduates from Entered Nitto Academy (Higher Education), Faculty of Law, Major in Legal Studies Work History April 2104 ‒ Enters MWPSB; Enters Public Safety Bureau's Career Instruction Center September 2104 ‒ Finishes from Public Safety Bureau's Career Instruction Center October 2104 ‒ Assigns to MWPSB, Division 1 as an Inspector Licenses/Qualifications September 2093 ‒ Gains Garden Designer Level I June 2103 ‒ Archieves National Legal Professional Level I August 2102 ‒ Gets Driving License for Regular Motorcar Type I May 2106 ‒ Archieves Dog Therapist License Relationships Shinya Kogami Kogami is Ginoza's former partner and his best friend since high school, despite having somewhat opposing dispositions and personalities in the series. Kogami, though appearing at times to be erratic and unreliable, is very level-headed, efficient and self-controlled as opposed to Ginoza, who gives the impression of being incredibly together and organized, but is actually riddled with anxiety and insecurity, probably due to his worries about his Psycho-Pass. His relationship with Kogami seems more towards that of a co-worker relationship and is, at some times, strict and cold. Despite this, Ginoza still accepts whatever conclusion or any evidence Kogami presents during investigations. Ginoza still cares for and worries about his friend, despite his latent criminal status, as shown when he hesitates to shoot Kogami with a hacked Dominator, just before Tsunemori interferes and shoots Kogami with Non-Lethal Paralyzer. When Kogami escapes, Ginoza comments that life with freedom is more suitable for him. Akane Tsunemori Season 1 In the beginning Tsunemori is a new Inspector assigned to Division 1 and Ginoza is her supervisor who is shown to be critical of her style of detective work and her instincts, scolding her in public and in front of the Enforcers. In fact, he actually is concerned for her Psycho-Pass, having seen similar things happen to his father Masaoka and to his friend Kogami.Invitation from the Abyss He once even commanded Kagari and Kogami not to say bad things about her cooking and eat everything up she cooked, as he didn't want her Hue to cloud because of criticism.Psycho-Pass/Zero - Drama CD 1 ‒ "Detectives' Short Peace" His own demotion, Tsunemori's professionalism and other aspects lead to a change in his attitude from critical to respectful of her abilities as a detective and individual ethics which include continuing to befriend her Enforcers as human beings, himself included. Season 2 Accepting his rank as an Enforcer, Ginoza defends Tsunemori's style of detective work and admires her instincts in contraction to his initial opinion and interactions as an Inspector. Tomomi Masaoka Masaoka is Ginoza's father, a former detective and one of the Enforcers in Division 1. The father-son relationship is strained after Masaoka is demoted from Inspector to Enforcer, and Ginoza and his mother endure the ridicule that ensues, especially Ginoza during his high school years. As an adult and Masaoka's superior, he seems to have little respect for the man who fathered him and rarely communicates with him; however, as his Psycho-Pass grows cloudy, the two men interact more frequently. Later Masaoka sacrifices himself in order to protect his son from a bomb rather than fulfill his duty as Ginoza was ordering him to do. Masaoka's death led to Ginoza's Psycho-Pass to rise, leading him to become a latent criminal himself. Two months after his father's death, Ginoza is shown talking to him at his gravesite in a respectful manner indicating that amends have been made. Ginoza stops covering his face with his hair and using eyeglasses to cover his eyes which are similar to Masaoka's. He also obtains a prosthetic arm just like his father had, as well. Risa Aoyanagi Aoyanagi entered the MWPSB at the same time as Ginoza, the two knowing one another for years. Aoyanagi helps Kogami investigate Makishima at Ginoza's request. Despite Ginoza's demotion to Enforcer, the two still communicate well. Aoyanagi goes to Ginoza's home where he offers her a drink and comforts her when she blames herself for killing her boyfriend.The Devil's Proof Mika Shimotsuki As Shimotsuki despises people with a high Crime Coefficient, she dislikes Ginoza. She also resents his nagging and the fact that Tsunemori trusts him for a number of reasons, but mainly because she trusts his instincts as a previous Inspector. Ginoza is aware of Shimotsuki's dislike of him but continues to give advice in order for Tsunemori's team to operate smoothly. Teppei Sugo After Sugo mistakenly kills Inspector Risa Aoyanagi with the Assault Dominator provided by Division 3, he goes to Ginoza to apologize. Ginoza understands his feelings, but doesn't want to see him at that time.Unforbidden Games During the incident at the Drone Factory, Sugo thanks Ginoza for saving his life from the hacked drones.Those Who Cast Stones Later Sugo uses the Assault Dominator to paralyze Mizue Shisui, who has endured many Non-Lethal Paralyzers from the other Enforcers. Ginoza is relieved at Sugo's arrival, albeit late. They form an understanding and get along together well.What Color? Trivia *Ginoza's ID as an Enforcer is 00475-AEAJ-39875-2. *Ginoza's ID as an Inspector is 00475-AEAJ-39875-1. *He is designated as Shepherd 1, as an Inspector, and Hound 1, as an Enforcer. *Ginoza reads books about law and politics and rarely reads any fiction, except for Leo Tolstoy and Ivan Turgenev. *His favorite book is Turgenev's Fathers and Sons. He was first interested in its title and once he had started, he couldn't stop reading. *His favorite saying is, "The fool learns from experience while the wise learn from history." *Dime was once used to participate in Tokyo Dog Show 2112, which was undercovered by Ginoza and Kogami. He also helped the men to capture the culprit.Audio Drama 8 ‒ "Dogs of CID, 24 Hours a Day" *Ginoza's wish was to be muscular which his workouts as a new Enforcer help him to realize. *In addition to Dime, Ginoza also had another dog named Ron, who died. *Ginoza's strength is "Responsibility toward his obligation," while his weakness is low self-esteem ("Glasses" as his profile shows). *Ginoza takes his last name from his mother. *Sasayama once bullies him by telling him a lie about Valentine's Day and calling him "Ginoza-sensei," without Ginoza realizing that it was meant to insult him. *Gen Urobuchi, along with the staff of the Psycho-Pass Committee, like teasing Ginoza's character more than any other in the series. In one interview, Urobuchi said, "I want to play a joke on this typical glasses-wearing elite." In truth, he states that Ginoza is as good a detective as Kogami, but is trapped in his conservative persona, envy of Kogami and the difficult dynamic that exists between his father and himself. Gallery Littlegino.jpg gino.jpg inthought.jpg Faceoff.jpg Nobuchika 1.png inhissights.jpg graveside.jpg S1finale.jpg ontheway.jpg ginoathouse.png Nobuchika 2.png Ginoza x.png References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Gekijo-ban Characters Category:Public Safety Bureau Category:Enforcers Category:Inspectors